Broken Wings
by jenniepennie
Summary: Will Buffy ever forgive Spike, or will Spike ever forgive Buffy? A one shot story.


Broken Wings  
  
I own nothing everything belongs to Joss and UPN  
  
Author: Jenn Email: slaygurl2002@yahoo.com Spoilers: Set after Same Time, Same Place Rated: PG-13  
  
So, take these broken wings I need your hands to come and heal me once again (Until the end of time) So I can fly away, until the end of time Until the end of time Until the end of time (2 PAC)  
  
Buffy came home from work after an exhausting day at the school and walked up to her room. While walking past Willow's room she was surprised to see she was not alone. She was with Spike. They were sitting on her bed with their knees crossed, similar to what her and Buffy did to try to heal her wounds. Hand in hand they were oblivious to the world around them. Buffy quietly walked away but while doing so the floor creaked, and Willow and Spike both jumped and turned to look at Buffy.  
  
" I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to interrupt." She immediately went to turn embarrassment in her voice.  
  
" Buffy its ok." Willow looked at Buffy and nodded her head gently to reassure her.  
  
" Ok so what are you doing?" she looked at Willow and then Spike who went back in his sitting position with his eyes closed.  
  
" Oh remember when you helped me heal my wounds well I thought I help Spike and try to heal his pain." She looked at Spike sadness in her eyes.  
  
All of a sudden Spiked jumped off the bed mumbling incoherently, " I gotta go, she doesn't see me, doesn't want to see me." He brushed passed Buffy still talking to the unseen things he can only see. Willow and Buffy looked past him sadly.  
  
"That was nice of you, Will." She looked at her with sincerity in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah but it didn't help." Willow said sadly.  
  
Buffy sat down next to a disappointed Willow. " You can't try to save everything in your path things happen for a reason." She took Willow's hands into her own to comfort her.  
  
Willow smiled back gratefully. " I know but I think I know what can save him," she eyed Buffy, " I heard things he said when I put him under a little healing spell, Buffy you have to forgive him." She squeezed Buffy's hands who immediately pulled away.  
  
" How can you ask me that! After everything he did and tried to do to me." She immediately turned to leave the room and glanced back at Willow angrily.  
  
There has to be another way than this, she thought. It is too difficult for me especially now there has to be something that I can do other than forgiving him even if that is what will make him better. I just can't forgive him, yet.  
  
*** That night Buffy had a restless sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what Willow told her. She tried to consider the thought but her heart wouldn't except it. Honestly she still did love Spike but every time they touched for a split second her memories were replaced of the night Spike tried to rape her. She always felt she was to blame though, she did push him. With these thoughts in her head she drifted off into a restless night of sleep.  
  
*** Spike gazed up at Buffy's window, something he did every night. The basement at the new Sunnydale High was too much for him especially at night. It helped him sometimes to do this he felt he was a watcher a protector whether they knew it or not. He also always kept envisioning Buffy just coming to the window and calling him to come to her. He knew that would never happen, he just wanted the pain his soul felt to be eased, knowing she could heal it.  
  
*** Buffy woke up in a cold sweat and then swore to herself when she realized she was dreaming of Spike. This has been happening to her a lot lately ever since she found out about his soul. She wondered if Spike always had a soul would she have stayed with him and maybe the bathroom incident wouldn't of had happened. She immediately brushed those thoughts out of her head. She looked at her alarm clock and was in complete shock.  
  
It's only two A.M. She swore to herself again she thought it would at least be morning by now. She got up and gazed out her window and was shocked when she saw a blonde head standing behind a oak tree outside. She rushed down the stairs her heart pounding for she knew whom it was.  
  
*** Spike stood behind the big oak tree not bothering to look at the house any more lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even hear the crunching of dried leaves in the distance. Suddenly he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"Bloody Hell," he dropped the cigarette he had been smoking to the ground and turned around to see who interrupted him.  
  
"Buffy." She was looking at him angrily. " I can explain." He looked down at his feet shifting back and forth. Ever since he got his soul back he felt ashamed to be around her especially after what he almost did to her.  
  
"There better be a good explanation." She was speaking in a soft voice to not wake anyone, but the anger was still there.  
  
" I. uh." he was stumbling to find the right words.  
  
By now Buffy was looking at him impatiently, but Spike noticed she was studying his features as if trying to figure him out.  
  
" You'll never figure me out." He said out of the blue which snapped her out of whatever thoughts she was in.  
  
" I try to sometimes." Her voice was soft; she wasn't even looking at him now.  
  
He looked at her in shock and had a sudden impulse to tuck a strand of golden blonde hair that was covering her eyes behind her ear. His hands started to reach out to her to gently caress her cheek.  
  
*** Buffy was still lost in thought, that she didn't even notice Spike reaching out, and gently caressing her cheek, she sighed. She felt like some mystical force was pulling them together and she couldn't pull away. Spike was like a beautiful angel with broken wings that she couldn't resist. Suddenly the hand that was gently touching her pulled away and grabbed her from behind the neck and pulled them even closer. Buffy felt the desire he had for her and pulled even closer wanting to feel more. They were inches away from kissing something they haven't done in a long time. As soon as they were about to kiss Spike pulled away and started to run of into the darkness leaving Buffy stunned with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
*** Willow looked out her window at Buffy and Spike and sighed. If only she could forgive him she thought to herself, hoping the quick spell she put them under will work. Then she saw Spike pull away from Buffy and run. Willows gaze went back to Buffy who looked like she was crying. Willow sighed to herself hoping the spell worked the way she wanted it too. She couldn't bear to see her friend so unhappy but she knew Buffy loved Spike now more than ever that he has a soul she just needs to find a way to forgive him.  
  
***  
  
Buffy ran into the house gazing once more back into the direction Spike went of running. She walked up the stairs careful that they didn't squeak. She couldn't believe what happened it was almost like they were under some kind of spell. Then a thought cam to her head, Willow. She wouldn't would she? When she walked by Willow's room she went to see if she was sleeping. She was breathing heavily which meant she was in a deep sleep. Buffy sighed in relief, even though she would have preferred it to be a spell, but at least now she knew what she must do. Forgive him. Those feelings we had near the tree could not be denied. No matter how hard she tried.  
  
*** The next morning Buffy was downstairs before dawn just sitting on the couch in a daze. When it was around six thirty she decided she would get breakfast ready and was greeted by Willow in the kitchen.  
  
" Buffy you look exhausted." Willow looked at Buffy in concern.  
  
Buffy wanted to tell someone so bad what happened that night she decided to tell Willow. While she was telling the story Willow looked at Buffy all wide eyed and pretended she was in shock. When Buffy finished she looked to Willow who was now smiling.  
  
" Ok what's the big grin for?" Buffy looked at Willow all confused.  
  
" Uh nothing its just cute." She said and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
" Yeah, cute." Buffy mumbled.  
  
*** "Dawn, hurry up we got to go to school! I can't be late." Buffy yelled up to the stairs. Dawn came down the stairs and stood next to Buffy.  
  
" Jeez it gets tougher and tougher having to go to school with you." She looked at her sister who wasn't laughing.  
  
"It was suppose to be a joke, ha."  
  
"Some joke Dawn."  
  
Dawn stared incredulously after her sister who was walking to the car.  
  
*** Later during the school day when Buffy was on a break she walked towards to basement reluctantly. She opened the door and closed it tightly behind her. She walked slowly down the dark dank basement her shoes clicking loudly on the pavement. She found the door to where Spike stays and opened it slowly. She looked inside and didn't find him.  
  
" Where can he be." She whispered.  
  
Suddenly she heard the sound of someone walking fast and followed it until she heard Spikes voice.  
  
" What are you doing here. Come to stake me." He sounded like is normal self almost which relieved Buffy she wasn't sure she can deal with his crazy wacky self.  
  
*** Spike looked at Buffy who was looking at him oddly. She started to move closer to him and he backed away a couple of inches.  
  
" I just wanna talk." She looked at him her voice in practically in a whisper.  
  
She kept moving closer and closer. Spike backed away until his back hit a wall. She gently reached out to touch his face caressing his cheekbones like he did to her the night before.  
  
" What are you doing." He looked at Buffy a confused expressing on his face. " Your acting." before he could finish Buffy lifted a finger to his lips.  
  
" Shh, I'm forgiving." She whispered.  
  
" You come to heal me." He sounded so child-like and innocent to Buffy that she was on the verge of crying.  
  
Buffy kept on caressing his beautiful cheekbones and she looked up at his electric blue eyes. She wanted to drown in them lose herself forever in them.  
  
" But I . I hurt you Buffy why?" he was looking at her now wondering if she was under some kind of spell.  
  
" I know but I told you I forgive you." She was still speaking softly practically crooning. All she wanted to do was kiss him.  
  
Buffy angled her face to Spikes and moved closer until her lips softly brushed his. Spike not being able to deny what was happening and what she was doing kissed her back with all the passion he had for her.  
  
He never felt so good since he had his soul back he finally felt like a person again.  
  
His broken wings were healed. 


End file.
